


Don't Leave Me Stranded Here (or You're breaking my heart, babe)

by aces_low



Series: Love and Technobabble [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Joe calls George again, this time with an entirely new problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble prompt of "You're breaking my heart, babe" over on tumblr. I call it a drabble, over 500 words is my version of a drabble.

“The number you have dialed has been disconnected, or is no longer in service, please check the number and dial again,” a cool voice comes across the line.

Joe rolls his eyes. “You know, if this call was from anyone but me they’d probably just hang up.”

“I said to dial again!” George argues in his real voice.

Joe just chuckles at his boyfriend’s weirdness and doesn’t argue further.

“So, what’s up? Are you having more computer problems?” 

“Nah, just bored, figured you would be too,” Joe tells him.

George hums in agreement. “I’ve had about ten calls tonight, but after 11 o’clock I don’t think anyone gives a shit enough to call someone to fix their computers. It usually dies down until about 2, that’s when the people halfway out of their minds on coffee and energy drinks start to call. Usually they’re just crying and I can never quite tell if they actually have a computer problem or they just need someone to vent to.”

“You should look and see if that qualifies you for a Psych credit.”

“Oh yeah I’ll be sure to ask my supervisor,” Luz responds.

Joe smiles, but doesn’t keep the joke going, not really sure what he wants to say.

After a moment of silence George speaks up.

“So, why did you really call?”

“I told you, I’m just bored.”

“Nah, I don’t think so, I think you called me for a reason.” And Joe both hates and loves the fact that George is much better at picking up on his lies.

“I…I don’t know really, I guess I was just thinking that break is coming up soon.”

“Uh huh,” George says, waiting for Joe to elaborate

When he doesn’t continue, it takes just a few seconds for George to catch on.

“Oh, you’re gonna miss me!” 

“That’s not-“ Joe tries to argue, but George cuts him off with a laugh.

“You’re breaking my heart, babe, that is too cute.”

Joe scowls. “Ok, I’m hanging up now.”

“No, no, wait. Joe, you know Rhode Island isn’t that far away.”

“I know,” Joe admits, he may have google maps’d the best route from his house to Luz’s. But he hadn’t known if it’d be weird to ask if he could come visit, or if George would be willing to come back to Pennsylvania on his break.

“So, you’ll come visit me, meet my whole mess of a family. Then I’ll come visit and meet yours, and we’ll talk all the time. It’ll suck, but we’ll deal,” Luz offers, and Joe feels the twinge that’s been in his chest all week begin to loosen.

“Yeah, you’re right, I guess I just got a little stuck in my own head,” Joe admits.

_“You?”_

“You’re not nearly as funny as you think you are,” Joe shoots back with no heat.

Luz just chuckles, not believing Joe for a second.

“Well, if you really are bored, you could come visit me here,” he offers, his voice taking on a lascivious tone.

Joe thinks back to the last time he visited Luz in the small room, they nearly broke half of the equipment that had been stacked up on the counter.

“That’s probably not the best idea.”

“We’ve cleared out most of the old computer parts,” Luz says, knowing where Joe’s head is at.

“Oh, well…yeah, ok, I’ll be right over.”

He _is_ pretty bored after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have prompts/requests you'd like me to write feel free to get at me over on tumblr @aces-low.


End file.
